


Sunrises of Battle and the Beauty of Ashes

by Nightingalewritings



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Queens of War, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Just your typical day in Court herre, Naboo Ancient history, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Naboo Mythology, Naboo Worldbuilding, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Powerful Women, Rabe: Naboo Spygirl, Rousing Speeches, Sabe begins Rebellions, Sabe: Leader of War, no it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: They're love was that of Opheus and Eurydice, Romeo and Juliet... too bad no one told Sabe that. Torn apart by the Blitz, believing that Fox was dead in the aftermath of The Fall, Sabe goes home to Naboo. Where lakes and meadows and peace is the last thing on her mind.She was forged in grief and fire and explosions. She was born out of love and faith.This was not the story of Sabe falling. No, this was the Story of Sabe and how she became a High General. How she became the biggest thorn in the Emperor's side til the Fett/Skywalker Clan would find her once more.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Sabé (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sabé & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Sunrises of Battle and the Beauty of Ashes

**_Sunrises of Battle and the Beauty of Ashes_ **

“Oh how I would give anything to have died beside you, Serdetsi Cuore.” Sabe murmured sadly. Her eyes, once alight with passion and life were dull with a sleepless existing now. “Oh how I have failed you, my husband.”

_ Duu’mhi jorhaa’ir ret’urcye ti kasir, cyar’ika _

She stared out of the viewport window. Watching the planet shrink ever smaller. It didn’t look like it from this distance, but the planet was filled with a cloudy haze from burning fires. War torn buildings and homes collapsed at her feet with a silent cry she couldn’t hear anymore. People died clutching each other in their arms or in a sudden movement too fast for them to do much more than be surprised. Days and Days of fires and fighting wrecked the City-Planet. Leave the now Emperor nothing more but a ruler of rubble and corpses. It was an ending of Coruscant’s own perceived destruction. Those that lived in luxury now died as nothing more than those who lived on the Lower Levels. Oh how Death balanced society with her own scales. 

“Is this how Naboo felt when her husband never returned from her brother’s wars?” Sabe asked, pressing her hand to the cold freezing plasisteel of the window. Wanted to feel the cold tendrils of death that the vacuum of space held. It would have been better then this existence without  _ Mweha _ . But she had a duty. She was a Daughter of Naboo and she had a duty to her people.

Padme was dead. Her body lost among rubble and fire. Anakin was dead, more than likely killed standing with his men and his people. There was no hope for them. Sabe didn’t know what had happened to Padme’s baby. More than likely gone, died with their mother. 

But she could not stop. No, if she did, there would be no one to bring the tale of this to the Queen. As much as Sabe wanted to stay and mourn her husband, her senator (her  _ sister _ ), she could not. 

No there was a Rebellion to create. A War to wage in the honor of her family. A Queen to notify of these things. Sabe did not have time to mourn her losses. Not this minute. Not even this day or month. 

_ Shi kih ca’nara, ner kar’ta _

The woman stood tall, head held high and a serene expression painted on her face beneath the layers of her status. Her hair would be done impeccable and coiled with Naboo mourning twists. Her features got painted delicately like a doll to the Galaxy, hiding her treason beneath velvet skirts and the clicking of high heels. 

All who looked at her in the Queen’s Court could not see the strain of her years. Could not see how her heart silently shattered beneath her duty and her status. They saw a woman who came bearing news of death and spoke of coming Wars. They saw a woman who never once looked beyond her set course, having no time to socialize in her down time. 

A woman who did the motions of what was expected of her, but there was no life to it. Her hands gesture like a droid. Her every sentence was short and brisk, precise. Her mother tried to get her to go home, to rest away from the public eye. To leave behind court matters and to focus on living. Sabe turned her down. There was no life there among generations of Zesposs owned land. Not without Fox.

_ Shi pare ven’tuur, ner kar’ta _

The people of the Court saw a Daughter of Naboo, putting away the trappings of Peace and dragging out Mandalorian Armour. 

Those that once called her friend, now shunned her. What right did Sabe have to her war? They too had lost much in the Rise of the Empire. What good would beskar’gam and steel be where dinner invitations and hidden messages had failed? Sabe had spent far too much time off Naboo. She was too loud, too defiant to survive these times. Why should they too be dragged away when Sabe Zesposs eventually got shackled and taken away?

_ Dar’tome vi enteyo _

Sabe had been in shock while her people mourned her sister. But once it wore off and she woke up once more she set herself into a stance that those around her began to fear. She was not beaten by the Empire. Not yet. She still had a fight boiling beneath her skin. It rushed through her veins like unchecked lava flows. Her family was not for the Empire to take. He would pay for their losses, even if she had to dismantle his empire brick by brick herself with her bare hands to do so. 

_ Gev echoylir al’atiniir _

Sabe paid them no heed. She continued her plots of war. Fabric that was not blast-weave was shoved away. Instead lines of fabric were cut closer to the body, more somber and simple. Easier to move in. 

Sabe pulled out a jar of rare face paint, the Naboo called it  _ timi recordatuu _ ; Honor Remembrance. It was what Naboo wore when she slayed a Sith Lord for the death of her husband. 

_ Nu jale perchalit’sya et indura _

She dipped her fingers in the dark Coruscant guard red, covered the tips of her fingers. She did not paint her face. Not this time. No, the time for hiding behind the appearance of paint and makeup was over. 

Fingers covered in blood colored paint paused before it streaked the skin of her face. Brown eyes stared at it critically before she began to sing. Harsh biting lyrics and rhythms poured from her mouth as she worked.

_ Te voi memories pomnit ego, Serdetsi Cuore _

Red blood colored paint, the color of her dead family streaked her hands as her hands trembled in their work. Hours she had been at this. Hours of teeth being clenched to hold back screams of rage. Knuckles white and fingers trembled, she had not bothered to grip a brush as she laid out the symbols of her life.

Her heart pounded beneath her chest as hands, once delicate, gripped beskar’gam and pounded her story into the metal. This would tell her story. This would be the skin of which the Galaxy would see her by. The galaxy would see these things and they would mourn with her. 

A crest of Fox’s life, a shaft of wheat wrapped around the Zesposs flower. A bold senate crest, once a symbol that Sabe was proud of, now twisted and melted away on her shoulder. Leaving streaks of blood and fire along her arm and down to her hand. Coating her skin in blood and tears. 

_ Ne vom pri’vetst’vuyte s’nova _

PAGE BREAK

Queen Kylantha of Naboo stared out at her court. It was filled with politicians and courtesans. Her court was not that of past reigns. Her court was simply a front for the Empire. Moffs, grand and otherwise, admirals of the Imperial Navy, banking clans. They all came to rub noses with each other. Stab each other in the back. Oh how Kylantha hated the levels of petty, her people had fallen to.

But today was not like the rest of her days. There was chittering, whispers. People looking around like startled geese before flying out of the way.

Soon enough Kylantha could see who the throngs of her subjects had parted like the Seas of the Dead for.

_ Ret’urcye mhi _

People scattered, tripping over heels, clattering over long hemmed court fineray. They didn’t care, as long as they got away from being in the path of whoever was headed in her way.

Kylantha took note of the ripple. The wave of movements, eyes going from tired bored to alert. Her spine fixed itself, her hands clamped the arms of the chair. Her headdress rose inches upwards as she straightened proudly.

It did not prepare her for who she was about to encounter anyway. Not this time.

A woman. A woman dressed in red and had white fur draped around her shoulders was headed straight for Kylantha. Her silk  _ palla _ was trimmed with the animal fur. Gold and white and red designs, incritate details that the Naboo no longer made on their clothing, graced the hems and edges. Her  _ limbus _ was that of war. 

This. This  _ woman _ was not human. 

This was the spirit of Queen Mei Zhurong of the House of Zessposs. This was  _ War and Death _ standing in her court. 

The dress was unusual. It was old fashioned, relics from a bygone age when the Naboo were not so civilized. Traditional dress everyone knew yet no one wore. Blood pallas and war limbus. Underneath those was a leather  _ Lorica squamata _ **_-_ ** scale armour that was typically worn over the chest and torso. 

Queen Mei was infamously known for it. She would wear her  _ lorica _ as a part of her court finery. It was as much a part of Queen Mei as she was a part of Naboo Ancient History. And her skirts- oh her skirts were heavy brocade fabrics that wrapped around her waist; battle kamas, that were hemmed and decorated from blast-weave fabric. 

PAGE BREAK

_ Gev echoylir al’atiniir _

The woman’s posture was flawless. She was here, in front of all these courtiers and moffs and the Emperor’s men. She walked as one that had been battle worn, but still so very fierce. Walked as one that had suffered for her beliefs and yet, somehow cared on. She moved like a General leading the charge of a thousand men into wars. She was tall and Fierce, a myth of Ancient History brought to the very heart of Naboo. Brought back to life to lead more charges into War. She was everything the Daughters of Naboo aspired to be, yet she was as flesh and blood as the youngest of them. 

This was no myth. 

No fabled Queen brought back to life. 

_ This _ was simply a woman. 

When she finally was at the foot of the dias, she set herself into parade rest, and spoke.

“I am Sabe, Riduur of former Clone Commander Fox, former Handmaiden to Queen Amidala of Naboo, Daughter of the Hidden and Lost. I am Sabe of the House of Zessposs, granddaughter of Queen Mei Zhurong and the High General of War of the planet Temp’e’sta Atuia of the Naboo System. And I come bearing a warning of your deaths.”

This shocked those in her court, for they had thought the Handmaidens lost, and if not dead scattered to the edges of the Galaxy. They thought them mere legends now. Tales that existed like the Daughters of Naboo. 

But today was apparently the day that Legends and Myths came back to life and walked among them. 

“You of Naboo, Queen Kylanth, you and your people, sit here in your lavish courts and your open markets and your glorious lake country. You think your apathy and your bowed heads will save you? You think your  _ silence _ will protect you? 

“You who have not had everything you love ripped away, all because of one man.  **_You!_ ** ” She roared like the gods of legends. Earth and glass, sky and mortar shook with the fury held within her soul. 

The court was silent, focused on her, like prey to a hunter. 

“You who sat back and watched good men, men like my Riduur die. Your silence will not save you. You who have done nothing and deserve to be stripped of everything you have. I come with a message, and it is a simple promise.”

The silence was deafening in the hall, all were in shock at the pain they were hearing in Sabe’s voice. No one had expected this of the woman that had walked through them as if they were nothing. She took another breath, and spoke once more, but in a voice that would not have been out of place from a droid. They stood in their finery, frozen like immortal statues before this Goddess of War. This War Dog General and her vows of an oncoming storm.

“You sit in your seats like  _ the dead laying in their graves _ without facing me because you are in  _ fear _ of what I speak of! I speak the Truth and you know it! Will you face me like the Nubians you are? Or will you be the stone upon which our  _ glorious _ Emperor uses you to further destroy everything we cherish?”

“Our ancestors may have put their weapons down in place of plows and lavish living. But we  **know** deep in our bones how to fight. We are Naboo! We come from War! We were born in it! We nursed on it! We teach our daughters how to paint their faces and hide blasters! To play the parts of which they were born into! But you say we are not of War?! We see the world falling around our very ears! They  _ killed _ our Queen! Her children are still in her very womb! They took my  _ Serdetsi Cuore _ from me! They razed our crops and took our wealth! They stole our children from our arms! How can you not fight?!”

“You still refuse to fight? Are you not carrying the blood of our Ancestors? Of Mando’a and his sister in your very veins? Are we not of the same nature? Are we not the warriors that made whole systems quake in terror? My Queen wore red, the color of blood and the color of our Goddess of War. Who blessed my Queen. Who now blesses me in her stead. We are not made to cower, and by doing so you disgrace Naboo.”

“Either you will rise up, as those Queen’s of old did, or you shall perish. There is no other choice. For either you are in my way, or you are my allies. You who would have watched my ade die in distant battlefields.  **_YOU WHO BOW BEFORE A FALSE RULER, BUT I WILL NOT._ ** ”

With that, she turned on her heel and left. Leaving the lambs of this mockery of a court to cower in her wake. The room upon which she had entered had been lively, a party in full swing. She left behind a church of sinners at a funeral pyre. 

**Author's Note:**

> half the song lyrics are in mando'a. the other half is my Naboo lanugage. Basically the song is We'll meet again by Vera Lynn. 
> 
> As always, thank you for stopping by and enjoying youself!


End file.
